When You Love You Forgive
by candycaneluvu
Summary: Love strikes again to the hedgehogs and the bunch. This time love is cruel and may or may not cause Blaze to ask for forgiveness. Is Blaze's heart cold enough to never forgive silver for his cruel move? Only when you love you forgive. A sonamy, tailsmo, and silvaze story.
1. Chapter 1

(Ring, ring)

School was finally over. Amy, Sonic, Blaze, Silver, Cosmo, and Tails were walking to the milkshake store at the Grand Apples Mall.

Sonic asks, "What type of milkshake do you want to drink Amy?" Amy replies," Whichever one you buy me is alright. Plus you know which one I like." Sonic says," I'll go order our milkshakes."

Tails says," Cosmo I'll order our milkshakes." Cosmo (blushes) and responds, "okay."

Silver says, "Blaze I'll order our milkshakes." Blaze responds, "So I see that you're finally being a gentleman." Silver answers, "Might as well because, you know that thing we have going on." Blaze (laughs), and says, "Shut up there is nothing going on. A thing? Really? Last time I checked we were not a couple." Silver responds, "I'm sorry about before you know I am." Blaze replies, "And I'm not? What happened is the best for us!" Silver says, "I know you still love me like I do to you. I'll win your heart back… I'll be back with our shakes."

(The boys had left)

Amy asks, "Wow he still loves you. Do you still love him? Why don't you just forgive him?" Blaze answers, "Ugh. I will never ever like him ever again. Not after what he did to me." Cosmo replies, "I don't know why you don't get him back. Meanwhile, I'm trying to get Tails to ask me out. He is so cute." Blaze says, "True that maybe I should give him another chance or not. Let me just wait until the winter dance." Amy implies, "Oh Sonic isn't he always being so romantic. I can't wait until the day he asks me out and we have our first kiss." Blaze & Cosmo reply, "Aw you guys would make the cutest couple ever." Amy gasps, "Thanks! Shush the boys are coming we will continue this later on."

(The boys return.)

Sonic says, "Amy here's your milkshake." Amy asks, "Thanks. Why such a huge cup?" Sonic answers, "I was thinking we could drink from the same milkshake only if this is okay with you." Amy (blushes) and responds, "umm okay."

Tails says, "Here you go Cosmo. I know you like your milkshake with a lot of whip cream." Cosmo, "Yes."

Silver, "Blaze here you go to show you how much I love you." Blaze yells, "awwwwwwww NO! Anyone can buy me a milkshake and try to be all lovey duvy with me." Silver questions, "Why can't you just accept the fact that you still have feelings for me?" Blaze responds, "Why can't YOU understand that," (Silver interrupts her. He reaches out to kiss Blaze).

(Blaze runs out of the store. Silver looks confused.)

Sonic implies, "Dude you screwed up." Amy replies, "That was so intense." Silver wonders, "Why did Blaze leave? I was just expressing my feelings for her." Amy responds, "Because she's scared. Silver believe me I know why she left. I know she still loves you even though you cheated on her." Silver responds, "I know I can see it in her eyes. Her words can lie but not her eyes." Amy states, "Cosmo and I should go catch up with her. Just to make sure she is all good." Cosmo agrees, "Yea true that see you guys tomorrow at school."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amy and Cosmo look all over the mall until they spot Blaze. They see her sitting right in front of the mall's water fountain and crying. These tears don't look as if she's crying of depression, but of confusion.

Amy asks, "Blaze? Are you okay?"

Blaze replies, "No, (pauses) I thought that I did not really have any feelings for Silver, but then when he kissed me I felt alive."

Cosmo says, "See I told you that you still liked him. It may probably be destiny for you two to be together."

Blaze responds, "This is what I'm scared of. What if I make the mistake again of going out with him? I don't want him to cheat on me!"

Amy says, "When two persons like each other so much they will forgive and forget about the past."

Cosmo adds, "Don't ruin this chance. He is trying to prove to you how much he loves you."

Blaze replies, "I don't know what to do. You know what I'll think about this. See you two tomorrow at school tomorrow. Bye!"

It was night time and Blaze was going to sleep. As she was brushing her teeth she remembered the image of her and Silver kissing.

Blaze says, "Oh gosh. Silver why did you have to break my heart? Maybe I should just go to sleep before I go crazy."

The next day….. It is finally Friday, in class and it is 4th period.

Teacher Adams announces, "Class you will be having an assignment. It will be due in 2 weeks from today. I have chosen the groups. They are Cosmo and Sonic, Amy and Tails, Blaze and Silver. Does anyone have a problem with their partner?"

Blaze answers, "Um. I do."

Silver responds, "? Ms. Adams I'm okay with my partner."

Teacher Adams says, "Alright Blaze, Silver is your partner and it is final."

Blaze responds, "Fine! (Blushes)"

Silver replies, "I can't wait for our study DATE."

Blaze explains, "No it's called a study session."

Silver says, "Alright (as long as I spend time with you)."

Blaze, (rolls her eyes).

It was finally lunch time and the six friends sit down together at a table near a window. Cosmo looks outside the window and clearly notices that it is snowing outside.

Cosmo says, "Oh my, look it's snowing. (Cosmo looks at Amy and whispers slowly to her) Wouldn't it be so, cute if Blaze and Silver were to go on a walk in this type of weather at night."

Amy whispers, "Of course, we have to set them up I'll ask Sonic to help us. You can ask tails."

Cosmo responds, "Okay let's just make sure that this happens tonight."

The whole bunch start talking about the assignment that their teacher has gave them. When they are finished they resume back to their normal class schedule. Soon enough the day goes by and it is dismissal time. Not much happens. Amy calls Sonic, Cosmo, and Tails over to her house.

Amy says, "Thanks for coming. Cosmo and I wanted your help so, that we can get Blaze and Silver together.

Cosmo says, "Yea we think that this weather will really bring some romance."

Sonic responds, "So basically you want us to help Silver hook up with Blaze."

Tails adds, "Sure we will help."

Amy and the rest came up with a plan. It soon became pitch black outside and everyone went back to their homes. Meanwhile, at Blaze's house….. Blaze looks at her mirror.

Blaze, (Oh my, Silver I love you so much).

Blaze decides to go for a walk in the cold snow. Meanwhile at Silver's place….

Silver says, "I don't know what I am going to do without Blaze. She is my everything!" (He thinks). "Why don't I go for a walk?"

Without even knowing both Blaze and Silver are going their own way. When both of them reach the middle of the forest they spot each other. Blaze tries to run back home, but Silver stops her.


End file.
